


The songs in our hearts

by booklover4eva (orphan_account)



Series: Music to my ears [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/booklover4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina goes to collect her son from Emma's place and hears something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like it and for those waiting for me to update other works i promise i am working on them :D  
> Once again i own nothing.

Regina walks down the hallway towards Emma’s apartment and raises her hand to knock on the door, she pauses when she hears music coming through the door.  
What on earth is going on in there? She thinks, Regina leans forwards so she can hear the music better.

I don’t want the world to see me  
‘cos I don’t think that they’d understand  
When everything’s meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Regina’s mouth drops open in shock, Emma’s voice is filtering through the door singing Iris and Regina had never heard it sung so well. She shakes herself and leans in again to listen to the rest.

“That was great mom.” Hearing Henry’s voice makes Regina jump and she laughs at herself for being so silly.  
“Can you do this song next?” she hears Henry ask, there’s a rustle of paper presumably Henry handing over the music sheet.  
“Ok kid just one more ‘cause your mom should be here soon.” She hears Emma reply.  
Guitar music starts up and she hears Emma start to sing.

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That’s why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You

and the reason is You

“Wow mum you’re amazing!” Henry exclaims causing Regina to start again.  
“Look kid if you want to hear the rest of the song you need to shut up ok?” Emma replied.  
Regina heard guitar music start up again and realises that it’s Emma playing the guitar. Well that’s unexpected, she thinks wryly shaking her head, the blonde never failed to amaze her.  
She leaned forward again and concentrated on the lyrics.

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

By the end of the song Regina is crying so much that she nearly misses what Henry says next.  
“You really love her don’t you mom?” he asks quietly.  
“Yeah kid, I really do.” Emma sighs. “I don’t think she loves me back though, she still hates me for bringing back Marian.” Regina gasped in shock, Emma loved her?  
“Mom doesn’t hate you, she’s just not used to being cared about.” She hears Henry reply and for some reason his voice sounded much closer than earlier.  
Before Regina could leap away the door was pulled open and she fell through.  
Emma leapt forwards and caught her before she hit the floor.  
When Regina managed to stand up she looked at the blonde and nearly laughed at how embarrassed she looked.  
She looked around the room and saw Emma’s guitar on the floor near the couch and some sheet music next to it.  
“Um Regina, hi we were just um.” Emma stuttered at Regina and she let a small smile show on her face to reassure her.  
Emma took a deep breath and started again. “I was showing Henry how to play the guitar.”  
“Yes Emma so I heard, you’re very talented.” Regina replied smiling when the blonde blushed again.  
“How much did you hear?” Emma asked cautiously, she looked torn between hope and panic.  
Regina smiled properly now and stepped towards the blonde who swallowed nervously. “I heard enough.” She murmured before leaning forwards and kissing the blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter guys.  
> Thank you all so much for your lovely comments.

Emma couldn’t remember feeling this happy as she waited for her girlfriend to come home. She sat in the study and waited for the familiar click of Regina’s heels.  
Emma mused on her life for the past six months from the first kiss and marvelled on how different things had become.  
Henry stayed full time at Regina’s and now so did Emma, they went on date nights at least once a week and the sex was mind blowing, it was perfect.

Emma heard the front door open and practically leapt from her seat and stood in the centre of the room waiting, she grinned as she remembered the surprise she had in store for Regina.  
“Emma?” Regina called out as her footsteps neared the study.  
“I’m in here.” Emma replied smiling.  
Regina opened the door, “What was so important that it couldn’t wait til tonight?”  
Emma took her hands and guided her onto the sofa, “Regina, being with you these past few months has been amazing, I feel like I’ve finally found my family.” At that Emma gave Regina a watery smile.  
‘Dammit woman keep it together’ Emma thought, she mentally shook herself and continued.  
“I wanted you to hear something I’ve been working on.” With that Emma took out her guitar.  
Regina smiled at that, pleasure flooding her face.

“I’ve only done a couple of lines but they’re the most important ones.” Emma said.  
She strummed her guitar and started to sing.

I will save you honey don’t you fear  
And I will hold you and wipe away your tears  
And I will do all I can to make you understand

That I will wait for you  
There is nothing I wouldn’t do  
Oh baby I will wait for you  
Til the end of time

She sang the final line and watched Regina’s face waiting to see what she thought.  
Regina looked at Emma and smiled through her tears.  
“That was beautiful Emma; I can’t wait to hear the rest.” Regina leaned forwards and kissed the blonde who hummed happily.  
“That all depends on how you react to this next bit.” Emma said smiling nervously.  
‘Ok now for the hard part’ Emma thought as she knelt on the ground.

She took a deep breath and Regina’s eyes went wide as she realised what position Emma was in.  
“Regina, you have made me the happiest woman in the world and I can’t imagine my life without you.” Emma pulled a box out of her jacket and opened it.  
“And I promise that if you let me I will spend the rest of my life treating you like the queen you truly are, so here it is.”  
Emma took a deep breath to steady herself. “Regina Mills will you marry me?”  
Regina was now crying openly. “Yes Emma a million times yes!” Regina exclaimed as she threw herself into Emma’s arms.  
After she placed the ring on her hand, it was a beautiful sapphire with diamonds clustered around it, she was struck by a thought.  
“Emma why did my hearing the rest of the song depend on my answer?” she asked the blonde who laughed on response.  
“Because it will be the song we dance to on our wedding day.” Emma replied smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the wedding and things couldn't be more perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys here's the last chapter, sorry i made you all wait so long.  
> Hope you enjoy it and I might make a sequel depending.  
> Reviews make me smile.

Regina took a deep breath to calm her nerves as she waited for Emma, snow stood off to one side and smiled at Regina reassuringly.  
“It’ll be fine Regina don’t worry.”  
Regina nodded “Thank you Snow.”  
She opened her mouth to say something else but the organ started playing, signaling Emma had arrived.  
Everyone stood up as Emma made her way down the aisle, escorted by her father David who smiled so much Regina wondered if his cheeks hurt.  
Regina gasped when she caught sight of what Emma was wearing; it was a strapless ivory dress with lace. It clung to her body and showed off every curve the blonde had to offer, she had never looked more radiant and Regina wanted to cry with happiness.

The rest of the wedding was a blur from the saying of their vows to placing their rings on each other, after they had said “I do” the reception started. For the first hour Emma and Regina were bombarded with friends and family wanting to see the happy couple.  
When Regina was talking to Snow she noticed Emma had disappeared, she looked around and spotted her next to the DJ talking animatedly and handing him an iPod. Emma caught Regina’s eyes and grinned mischievously at her and beckoned her over to the dance floor.  
Regina smiled and walked to where Emma stood grinning. “Just what are you up to Miss Swan?” Regina teased her wife.  
“It’s Swan-Mills now and you’ll just have to wait and see.” Emma teased back as she pulled Regina into an embrace. “Did you ever imagine we would be here when we first met?”  
“You mean did I ever think that the mother of my son and breaker of my curse would one day steal my heart?” Regina asked.  
“Uh huh.” Emma nodded.  
“It might have crossed my mind once or twice, first when I invited you in for a drink and second when you put a chainsaw to my apple tree.” Regina laughed as she remembered that day.  
“Oh yeah, sorry about that.” Emma replied sheepishly.  
Regina opened her mouth to speak but the DJ chose that moment to start playing the music. Regina gasped and her eyes went wide as she realised what was playing.

“You finished it!” She exclaimed as Emma pulled her close and started to dance.  
“Of course I did, I promised didn’t I?” Emma replied as she smiled at her wife.  
Regina closed her eyes and listened as she swayed along to the music.

I will wait for you  
There is nothing I wouldn’t do  
Oh baby I will wait for you  
Til the end of time

I will never stop loving you  
And you’re my happy ending too  
Our story’s not over yet though  
We’ve still got a lot to do so  
Take my hand and we’ll dance through the night  
Because in your arms nothing’s ever felt so right

Oh I will save you honey don’t you fear  
And I will hold you and wipe away your tears  
And I will do all I can to make you understand

That I’m your savior and you’re my queen  
You’ve given me more than I could dream

At this Emma placed her hand between their bodies and rubbed Regina’s slightly rounded stomach. “I never believed in happy endings you know, not until I met you.”  
“I love you so much Emma and I’m so glad I met you.” Regina smiled at her wife through her tears and kissed Emma amid cheers from the crowd. Emma laughed and broke away to wink at Henry who stood beaming with pride at his family.  
Regina sighed in happiness as they both went to sit down, the music changed and some kind of pop was playing through the speakers. She looked around at everyone and marvelled at how things had changed over the past five years, even after everything they had been through they still came through the other side. She smiled and held Emma’s hand, this is my happy ending, she thought as she pulled Emma up for another dance.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Should i continue this or leave it as it is?


End file.
